Death Note: Truth or Dare
by Konorai
Summary: Discontinued
1. Let's Play Truth or Dare!

DEATH NOTE TRUTH OR DARE

(Welcome to Death Note truth or Dare! I'm your host, Konorai Kairo, and for this, I'm going to need help from reviewers like you! So just review with an idea for a dare or question like this,

Player/Victim: (put the name of whoever will do the dare or tell the truth)

Truth or Dare: (put your idea here!)

Penalty: (if the character refuses your dare or question, what is the penalty?)

I'll try to update as often as possible, which probably won't be often, but with further ado, lol funny word. Ado….ADO….wait….oh yeah, the game, without further *chuckle* ado, let the torture, I mean game, begin!)

_______________________________________________________

Another boring day in Task Force HQ. Light looked up to the ceiling, curiously. "Hey Konorai, got anything for us to do today?" he asked. "I'm glad you asked." I answered, my voice echoing from everywhere because I'm just the host. "We're going to play…" I started as L sipped some of his coffee. "Truth or Dare!" I finished. L spit out everything in his mouth. "Why the hell did you have to ask Light?" L asked. "Oh I love that game!" Misa, Matsuda, Mello, Mikami, and Matt all said in unison. I laughed again at noticing that al their names started with M's. Every Death Note character was there; all trying to find something to do after realizing that their series was over. "If Light wants to, I want to." Mikami added. "So it's unanimous!" Light shouted pointing up to the sky. "What?! My opinion doesn't count?!" L shouted out, feeling ignored.


	2. Bluesharp Babysplit

"Okay, Okay, What's first?!" Matsuda asked excitedly. "Alright…" I started. "Our first two dares are from….**Blues-harp Baby split**." I answered Matsuda. "Blues-harp writes,

_I dare everyone to punch Light in the stomach  
Penalty for not doing so: being forced to shave their head_  
_  
I dare Light to wear a sign that says: "I'm Kira" for a whole Month  
Penalty: Everyone gets to pelt him with apples when he's not wearing it_

Light stared at the ceiling in shock. "You've gotta be kidding me!" He shouted up to the ceiling. L got about _this _close to laughing. "Sorry, Light. It's wither wear the sign and take the pain, or get shaved and pelted with apples." I responded. Light groaned angrily. "I've always wanted to do this." L said smiling. _Whack. _"Light, Forgive me…" Mikami, Light's Dad, Misa, and Takada said. _Whack. _Everyone else took turns whacking Light in the gut until he couldn't feel anything from his stomach, down. "Next is the sign." I said. "Can it be a wooden sign?" L asked. "Wait a second, don't-"Light started before I interrupted him. "Okay!" I said. A wooden sign reading "I'm Kira" fell out of the sky and fell right onto Light, squishing him under its' weight. After a while, L managed to get Light to wear the sign. "This is madness…." Light muttered to himself.

Mikami started crying and ran over to the couch. "I'm sorry I just….I can't stand to see Light this way!!" he shouted, then resumed crying. Matsuda stared at Mikami for a while. "And I thought I wasn't worthy of a spin off show." He said out loud. Light tried to leave the room, but the sign, increasing his width, wouldn't fit through the door. Ryuk laughed. "That's it!" Light shouted before taking the sign off. "APPLES AWAY!" I shouted. Everyone pulled apples out of nowhere, even Mikami and Misa and Takada, all under the influence of the penalty. They all started pelting Light with apples, which Ryuk sometimes ate. "Ow! Ow! Hey Konorai, make them stop!" Light pleaded. "I can't. This is Blues-harp's penalty. Even if they didn't want to pelt you with apples, they're under the influence of the penalty." I answered. Light struggled to reach for the sign. He put it on again and the apples stopped. Everyone blinked a few times, regaining their so called senses, and looked at the half dead Light lying on the floor. "Well um…..let's wait for another request…." Matsuda suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement, all exept Light who was trying to figure out how alive or dead he was.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Thanks for the dares Blues-harp! Everyone may have loved them, but Light had a horrible time!


	3. Kittykata

"So, what's next for Light's torture?" L asked, pleased with the last set of dares. I laughed some more. "What?" L asked. "What is it?" Mikami questioned me again. "Okay, these next three requests are from **Kittykata**." I answered. Everyone stared upwards seriously, hoping they wouldn't be involved. "Kittykata writes,"

_L  
Dare: Wear socks and shoes for a whole day  
Penalty: no cases for a week_

and

L  
Dare: sit normally for at least an hour  
Penalty: ask Misa out

and

Light  
Truth/Dare?: tell everyone how he feels inside  
Penalty: Misa takes him to play twister

"She wants me to do what?!" L shouted back up at me. Light struggled to laugh at L's dares under the weight of the wooden sign. "You heard her L. Socks or no cases?" I asked happily. "Well, I wouldn't mind a vacation from cases. I chose the penalty." He said crossing his arms. "Okay. Onto the next dare, you have to sit normally for an hour." I added. L went over and got a chair and slowly began to sit normally on it. The moment he sat on it, "IT BURNS!" and he ran away form the chair as if it was acid. "Come on L! Or do you want to ask Misa out?" I asked laughing again. He took a deep breath. "Matsuda, get the duct tape." He instructed.

Matsuda did as instructed and walked up to L. "No matter how much I beg, scream, or cry, I forbid you from letting me off that chair until the hour is up." L said. Matsuda made sure to burn that statement in his mind so he could use its many loopholes later. He then tied L to the chair with the tape. "Okay….this isn't so bad…." L muttered. Suddenly, he felt his smartness slipping away from him. "Matsuda, did I ever tell you that when I sit normally I lose 60% of my thinking capacity?" L asked nervously. "Ryuusaki, you made me promise not to let you go." Matsuda answered. "I know…." L answered. As he continued to suffer in the chair, I decided to move onto the next one.

"Light, go ahead, tell us all how you feel inside." I said slyly. "Do I have to?" Light asked. "Either that or twister!" Misa answered holding up a twister box. "Alright…" Light started.

"_Autumn breeze frigidly touches ailing dreadful lives  
Harshly darkness quietly surrounds the broken souls  
Mellow serenades that once played between hearts  
Pathetically have transformed into bitter sad songs_

Somewhere beyond the flossy clouds  
Cupid has lost his romancing arrows  
Plays sad sonorous tunes on his bow  
Dedicated to all weepy lonely hearts

Howling chilly wind blows through the mist  
Sounds of sorrow spread allover the place  
Fuzzy humid air submerges the inner lust  
Lives decay slowly as the autumn leaves fall..."

Everyone stared at Light in awe. "What? A lot goes through your head while you're being crushed underneath a wooden sign." Light answered. L continued to beg Matsuda to let him go. "You know, maybe asking Misa out wouldn't be so bad!" he said, trying to relieve himself. Then he looked at Misa. "Never mind."

__________________________________________________________

Thanks Kittykata! Let me assure you, L had to life out a nightmare! But I'm not sure about Light though..


	4. RyuksPoizunApples

"Okay then!" I said, smiling at watching the torture. L sat there in the chair, shaking like a twig. Light was attempting to breathe under the heavy wooden board. "The next dare is from, **Ryuks-Poizun-Apples**." I announced. "I have poison apples?!" Ryuk asked worried. "No Ryuk, that's just the person's username." I informed him. "Okay. Carry on." Ryuk answered. "Okay, Apples writes,

_Light:  
Dare: I dare Light to wear an Im-a-gay hat for a whole day.  
Penalty: Be locked in a room with Misa for 3 days talking about "your feelings"._"

"WHAT?!" Light shouted, somehow able to shout, but not breathe. "I've done enough! I'm already dying here!" I stared at Light. "Well, that means you have to talk about your feeling with Misa for 3 days." I told him. Light twitched a little. "Ryuk, get the hat." He instructed Ryuk, annoyed. Ryuk laughed and left the room, returning with an Im-a-gay hat. "How do those even exist?" Light asked. "They don't. Well, at least they don't in a world that makes sense." Lind L. Tailor answered. Light twitched again as Ryuk put the hat on his head. "Perfect fit! And it looks good on you too." Ryuk said. Light sighed, and then his eyes widened in shock as being crushed under a giant board had jogged his memory. "Oh my badness! Ryuusaki's hour of sitting normally was over a long time ago!" Light shouted. Matsuda panicked. "Oh no! I forgot to untie him!" he shouted, running over to untie L. Matsuda quickly untied him, but it was a little too late. L fell out of the chair, eyes wide and shaking like a leaf. "Sit..normal….normal…sit….normal…hour….Matsuda….tie…..let go….sit…normal…" he repeated over and over. Everyone stared at him, even Misa was worried. "Um…okay…." Sayu said, backing away a little. "Um..thank you for the dares Apples? Light had a….horrible time…" I thanked the dare submitter, staring at L and wondering if he was still alive somewhere in there…_  
_


End file.
